The Road Less Traveled
by Cyclone Harmony
Summary: What if Paige questioned Walter's decision to give her the jazz tickets for Tim and her? An alternate possibility to the ending of Scorpion 2x23.
1. Chapter 1

_This woman will be the absolute death of me. I was doing so well. I was two words away from having the future I dreamed of. Two measly words and everything would have fallen into place. You would have went out with her, had a fun time, started dating each other, she would have forgotten all about Tim and you could finally have the loving family you always wanted. Yet you messed up. You are a coward. You have practically just guaranteed that your dreams will stay dreams. She will go with Tim and realize that he is the better guy for her and start a life with him. She will leave again and this time, there will be no rescue from the cliff edge._ Walter hung his head in shame, closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw. The feelings were becoming too overwhelming to continue his thought process but he couldn't stop going over the memory in his head.

Paige was looking at the tickets in her hand and wondering if she should ask Tim to go with her. Just because Walter said it was for them doesn't mean she has to take him. Paige looked up when she heard a low aggravated sigh. She saw Walter bow his head and she could see the muscles in his neck tensing. Ray's words came back to her. _"You know how he feels about you. You need to go to him. He's not able to do it on his own."_ Determination filled her and she knew what she had to do. She got up and walked to Walter's desk. She waited for him to lift his head and acknowledge her before she spoke.

She placed the tickets on his desk. "Walter, I can't accept these tickets."

"Ok..well I-I guess I could give them to Happy and Toby." He reached for them but Paige pulled them back slightly. "Was there something else?"

"Yes, there is actually. I have a reason for not accepting them but I have to ask, do you really want me to go with Tim?" She paused and she could see the answer in his eyes "Because I don't think you do. You want to know what I think?" He nodded. "I think that you were hoping to go with me. So the question is Walter, why didn't you finish asking me?"

He briefly looked away before turning back while a hand ran through his hair. "You know that I only state facts, right?" She nodded. "Well, the fact is that ever since Tim came and joined us, I've become jealous. At first it was because he got along so well with Cabe, that I thought that Cabe would eventually see him as a better son-figure than me so that I would once again lose my father. Thanks to Toby though, who can't keep his mouth shut, Cabe shut that thought process down quick after we came back from Djibouti." He took a breath because he knew the next part would be tough. "After that though I came to realize that there was a more important reason for my jealousy. He-He started getting close to you. He protected you at least somewhat from that bullet in Djibouti, then after we came back, he rubbed ointment on that sore spot on your back and I was sitting on the couch and just watching the interaction."

He raised a hand and stopped her from interrupting because he knew if he couldn't get this out now, then he probably never would. "Do you know the real reason I tried speed dating?" He continued before she could answer. "I tried speed dating as an experiment. To prove to myself and to you that all the work that you were doing to make me act more normal was working. To branch out socially. To prove that I can become the man that you deserve. I was never serious about starting something with Linda and especially after she was strapped to a bomb, I never expected to see her again. After Djibouti, I saw how the two of you interacted and how easily you both got along with each other and how attracted you both were to each other. I thought to myself, "She has finally gotten tired of waiting for you and is moving on with Tim." I can't say that the thought didn't hurt me because it did. But you deserved to be happy and if Tim could make you happy, then I couldn't be selfish so I dismissed my feelings and acted like they don't bother me so that when Linda showed up again I accepted her offer for another date. Thanks again to Toby, he helped me realize that of course Linda couldn't actually be into me and I hate to admit it, but again he was right."

He got up and started pacing. "So on the night that Ralph won his case, I broke up with her and you accepted Tim's offer for a date, which I didn't find out about until later. So we come to this last case. I hid the fact that I was jealous because I didn't want to pressure you with my emotional deficiencies. After our kiss where we decided to just be colleagues, we got really close and you became my best friend. I think about that kiss all the time. I regret pulling away from you when all I wanted was to keep going. Happy also gave me another reason. According to the theory of repeated outcomes, every time I have tried to love someone or have loved someone, something always happens for that person to leave my life. First it was the distance from my parents then it was Megan's death. You once said that sometimes it ok to not think about the greater good and to just be selfish for once. So the tickets were my attempt at being selfish. To try and see if maybe you and I could see if we could work as a couple, but I chickened out because compared to Tim I just don't measure up. He is normal and you will be happier and have easier time having a relationship with someone who is not as emotional inept as I am. Tim is an amazing guy and he is good for you. All I have ever done is bring you heartbreak and sorrow. I'm just holding you back in life. I would inevitably mess up any relationship we had and then what would happen to us. I'd much rather have you as a friend and for you to be happy with Tim than lose your friendship all together. So like I said that day on the train, I would gladly face certain death and loneliness if it means life for you and Ralph."

He stopped and looked at her. She had tears running down her face. _Just like I thought. Heartbreak and Sorrow._ "So while I don't necessarily want you to go with him, I will not stop you." He started walking towards the loft but he turned and said one more thing. "I'm sorry for just dumping all of that on you but I felt like you needed to know. Just completely forget about what I said and have a good time with Tim. Goodnight Paige." Before she could say anything he disappeared into the loft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paige just stared at the spot where Walter was just pacing and trying to process everything he just said. _He loves me. He wants me to be safe and happy even if it isn't with him. How much more in love with him can I get? All those times when I caught him watching me when he thought I wasn't looking, they all really happened. I wasn't just imagining the intensity between us. YES! I have waited so long for him to catch up so we can be together. But..wait..he thinks that I like Tim and have moved on from him. Do I like Tim? I mean Tim is nice and funny, attractive, practically every woman's dream of a perfect man, yet he does nothing for me. I'm not as attracted to him as I am to Walter and I only accepted the dates from Tim because I thought Walter moved on from me. And now he just went to the loft thinking that I don't love him back, thinking that he can't make me happy but that is just not true. Every time I am around him I am happy. Every time he makes Ralph happy, I'm happy. Every time he brings me coffee, or just the late nights where we talk about anything makes me happy. If I started dating Tim, then what would happen. Walter would be more reserved around me. No more late night talks. He wouldn't do anymore of the small stuff that I like, because then he would see it as Tim's job to care for me. He may not laugh and smile as often. He would probably make up excuses to distance himself thinking that I will eventually leave and so it will hurt less if he is not close to me anymore. Ralph may not get to spend as much time with Walter._ That thought right there stopped any further thoughts and Toby's words came back full force.

"The question is: What's your most important thing?" "Ralph." "Then this is my advice. Whatever thoughts you're having about Drew..or anyone else..you ask yourself: Could this hurt Ralph?, and take care of your most important thing."

 _Could this hurt Ralph? At the time I had only just started having feelings for Walter and I was being pressured by Drew to possibly move with him to Maine. I knew moving to Maine would hurt Ralph and so I rejected Drew, at least for a while. But then, Ralph almost got himself killed in the incinerator trying to be Walter and help the greater good. I was scared and upset and so I quit Scorpion and decided to go with the safe option and go with Drew, but then the next day Walter almost dies and Ralph was hurt worse than when Drew left. If I were to date Tim then the possibility of Walter's death and hurting Ralph increases. I bet Sly could give me exact probabilities._

 _So why am I even debating this issue?! You love Walter and have loved him ever since Labeaux's party. Those feelings have only grown since that day and most exponentially when he has not hesitated to trade your life for his. What better man could you ask for? Compared to the genius IQ of 197 you don't even compare. Yet that has never stopped him. If Walter were thinking logically, then that mission on the cruise ship he should have let me go on the life raft and continued to be a hostage until he figured out a way to save me. Even if the captain had killed me, Walter still would have been able to stop them and continued making the world a better place without me. I am not a genius and so I am expendable. Yet Walter never even thought about doing that. He even said himself. Given the choice between my life and his, he would always choose mine._

 _He also mentioned that he was very jealous when Tim rubbed my back after getting shot in Djibouti but I think if Walter were in Tim's place that day, not only would he have taken off his jacket to protect me but he would have always been behind me and taken the shot instead. So the answer is glaringly obvious._ With that Paige jumped away from Walter's desk, ran up the stairs to the loft and starting pounding on the door.

As soon as Walter closed the door behind him he sat down on the couch and blearily rubbed his face. He tilted his head back and just stared at the ceiling. He tried to distract himself by running through different equations in his head but all he could see in his mind's eye was Paige's tear-stained face. _I knew that I would mess it up. If it is this hard just to try and ask Paige on a date what makes you think you are ready for a relationship with her. You are a coward and you don't deserve a strong and brave woman like Paige. This is second time you have sabotaged yourself trying to ask her out. Taking her out on Valentine's day just to discuss procedural aspects of Scorpion almost worked, until the cruise ship case showed up. I expect she is downstairs right now calling Tim back and letting him know about the tickets and inviting him to go with her. I think it might be best if I go to bed and try to get as much sleep as I can. It's going to be a restless night._ Just as Walter got up to go to bed, he heard someone rushing up the stairs and then a pounding on his door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and were patiently waiting for all the chapters. i know that this chapter is short and maybe a bit cheesy but I really couldn't think of any other way to end it so I hope ya'll still like it. in either case, read and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Walter wrenched open the door and was saw Paige leaning on the door jamb with her fist still raised in the air. "Wha-" "Shut up!" Walter gave her a confused look. "You have ruined me for other men. You are consistently aware of the needs of Ralph and I more than anyone else. You have also constantly traded your life for mine in a dangerous situation when you are more important to the world than I am." She held up a hand to stop him speaking. "What other kind of man could I possibly want? I have tried so many times to get you to see that a relationship in the workplace would not be so detrimental to Scorpion's productivity. In fact that it would have the opposite effect and make the company more efficient. Yet every single time, you either didn't pick up on my signals or you did and in fact chose to ignore it because you thought that there was no way you could be wrong. While it did hurt that you couldn't see that us being together would be worthwhile, I still love you and was willingly to make you see sense and wait for you. Then you started dating Linda and I was so badly hurt and I thought that you had moved on so I chose to date Tim since you seemed happy with her." She moved closer to Walter and caressed his cheek and gave him a small smile. "But every time I went out with him he didn't give me the same feelings that you invoked in me since the day that I met you. You are a stubborn, tactless, and all together arrogant man," she could see the pain flicker in his eyes and he hung his head but she raised it back and looked him full in the face "but there is not a man that I have loved or possibly will ever love more than you Walter O'Brian." She raised herself slightly and kissed him. Just like that first kiss they shared, it was filled with passion and Paige immediately started running her hands through Walter's thick curls.

Walter could not believe that Paige was kissing him. After everything he said tonight he never expected this outcome. Through the kiss he could tell Paige was giving him another chance. He wasn't a genius for nothing and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him and prevented her from moving away. He kissed her back and he could hear her moan in appreciation. He licked her bottom lip and she uttered a small gasp but opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. After several minutes of their tongues battling each other, they eventually separated as soon as oxygen became necessary.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes as they panted. Walter spoke "I love you too Paige Dineen and I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you that."

She giggled. "I love you too. So was there a question that you were wanting to ask me?"

He laughed and said " Yes. Well you see I have these tickets…for the Lake Tahoe Jazz and Heritage Festival..and I was wondering if you would like to go..with.." "Spit it out O'Brian!" She mock glared at him. He smiled. "Will you go with me?" "Hmm, well I don't know." She teased him by making a mock thoughtful face. "I mean it is kind off short notice." She caressed his face and said in a sweet voice after giving him a chaste kiss. "Of course, I'll go with you."

Walter beamed and shyly asked her. "Would you also consent to becoming my girlfriend?"

This time Paige smiled widely, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. "Yes! Yes! Absolutely. I thought you would never ask. Although just because we said we love each other doesn't mean you get to see me naked though." Walter blushed and Paige smiled at how easy it was to tease him. "We'll get there in time but just knowing we love each other will make it so much easier when the time comes." She gave him one more kiss before pulling back. "Now, I have to go home and relieve the sitter and take care of Ralph, but when I come in tomorrow, I really hope to see you with a big smile on your face, two mugs of cinnamon coffee in your hands, and a kiss waiting for me." "Consider it done, my lady." One more chaste kiss then, "Goodnight Walter. I love you" "I love you too. Goodnight Paige." With a huge smile on her face, she walked out the door.


End file.
